Question: On Tuesday, Stephanie walked to a hardware store at night and decided to buy a saw for $6.54. Stephanie handed the salesperson $9.87 for her purchase. How much change did Stephanie receive?
To find out how much change Stephanie received, we can subtract the price of the saw from the amount of money she paid. The amount Stephanie paid - the price of the saw = the amount of change Stephanie received. ${9}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ Stephanie received $3.33 in change.